


compromise

by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: gosh, patton is just asking forsomuch, huh?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	compromise

**Author's Note:**

> a request from [do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them](https://do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them.tumblr.com/) for  
> moceit + “‘ _don’t poison the mayor, stop stealing from flower shops, don’t rob banks’_ , you’re no fun to be around.”   
> from [this prompt list](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/175798092572/writing-prompts)!

“damien.” patton’s hands were on his hips and his mouth was set in a thin line. was it disapproval? was it disappointment? it was actually neither because he loved his boyfriend very much and had come to expect this sort of behavior, but that didn’t mean he was going to allow it. 

damien shuffled his feet, arms crossed over his chest. he looked slightly put out, like he was a bit guilty but also felt perfectly justifiable in his actions.

“honey,” patton said, sighing. “listen, you know i love you–”

damien ducked his head to hide his blush. 

“but we’ve talked about this!” patton continued, pointing to the bouquet on the table. it was absolutely gorgeous and had cost a lot of money. or, it would have… “this might have been going to a very nice couple! maybe it was consolation of some sort!”

“maybe it was meant for _you_ ,” damien argued. “it’s got your favorites after all.” 

patton spluttered a little. “well– yeah, i mean… no!” shaking his head, patton moved closer and took damien’s hands in his own. “sweetie, i know you have the money to afford this which… well, that’s another issue entirely…”

“’ _don’t poison the mayor, stop stealing from flower shops, don’t rob banks,_ ’“ damien quoted grumpily. “you’re no fun to be around.” 

patton laughed and damien wanted to kiss his infuriatingly cute face. 

“i ask so much of you, don’t i?” patton asked teasingly, swooping in and dropping a kiss on his jawline. “how about a compromise?” 

damien followed patton as he moved away, nipping at his bottom lip. patton pressed a finger against damien’s nose and pushed him back, just slightly. “not yet, darling, listen to my proposal.”

the word sent shivers down damien’s spine.

“if you can promise to at least _try_ and stop being all evil,” the way patton said it was drenched in affection and damien knew he didn’t mean any offense by it, “then _i_ promise to make you cookies every single day for a year.”

“you already make cookies every sing–”

“the extra yummy ones. chewy on the inside and crunchy on the outside. that take a little bit more time because of the secret ingredient.”

damien knew the secret ingredient was love and that it didn’t _technically_ make a difference. “… fine,” he agreed finally. 

patton wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> read on [tumblr](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/175806012437/wait-are-deceit-ships-allowed-because-12-with) at notveryglittery!


End file.
